1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to preventing execution of unauthorized copies of software stored on a storage medium. More specifically, it relates to preventing the use of unauthorized, copied wager gaming software in a gaming network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a common process of distributing wager gaming software to electronic gaming machines involves inserting a game disc, such as a DVD, into the machine and loading the game code onto the machine's RAM as needed to execute the game. A game disc typically contains all the code and logic necessary for the wager game to execute and be played on the gaming machine. Game discs for a specific game are often identical to one another. There are no data on one game disc that distinguishes it from another game disc for the same game. In cases where there is, for example, an unique identifier on a game disc, the identifier has not been used generally to prevent loading and execution of the game code on the disc onto multiple machines. That is, any such identifier or unique stamp may be copied ‘bit by bit’ without affecting use of a copied game disc in another gaming machine.
Many modern gaming machines are assembled with optical disc drives that are typically located in a protected or secured area of the machine and capable of reading data. Some machines also have a secure identity chip storing a unique serial number identifying the gaming machine. A game disc is inserted into a machine's optical disc drive (typically located in a protected or secured area of the machine) by the gaming operator. Once inserted, the loading and execution process that occurs thereafter is typically automated, generally not requiring that any further steps be taken by the gaming operator.
Presently, an entity or individual in possession of a wager game disc can mass create copies of the disc using an optical disc recorder or “burner,” such as those commonly used to copy music CDs and DVDs. Each of the copied discs can be inserted into a gaming machine having the appropriate hardware and be played on the gaming machine. As noted above, even if the original disc has a unique identifier on it, the identifier is simply recorded or duplicated on each of the copies, undistinguishable from the game code and not hindering the use and execution of the copied discs on other gaming machines. Thus, a game developer providing a finished product game disc to a casino has little control over the subsequent use and proliferation of copies of the original game disc. The original game disc is typically provided to the casino under a license to implement the game on the disc on a specified number of gaming machines. Given that copied versions of the game disc will execute on gaming machines with the requisite hardware, the unscrupulous casino or gaming operator can run an unlimited number of unauthorized or unlicensed copies of the game disc without the game provider's knowledge or approval.